marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Proxima Midnight
Proxima Midnight |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Avengers: Infinity War (2018) |victory animation = |crystal = |ability1 = Prowess |ability2 = True Accuracy |ability3 = Safeguard |ability4 = Heal Block |ability5 = |tier1basehealth = |tier2basehealth = |tier3basehealth = |tier4basehealth = |tier5basehealth = |tier1baseatk = |tier2baseatk = |tier3baseatk = |tier4baseatk = |tier5baseatk = |synbonus1 = |synpartner1 = |synbonus2 = |synpartner2 = |synbonus3 = |synpartner3 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |synbonus5 = |synpartner5 = |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }} Proxima Midnight is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Thanos’ greatest warrior, Proxima Midnight is a formidable foe to anyone that crosses her. She’s a master combatant that is willing to deal death by her spear without a second thought. Stats Abilities *'Missions from Thanos' **Proxima Midnight has 3 missions to accomplish and those are granted in random order. **'Mission 1:' Parry Offense: Perform 6 well timed blocks. **'Mission 2:' Intercept Attack: Perform 4 intercepts against a dashing opponent. **'Mission 3:' Incapacitate: Knockdown the opponent 5 times using a Heavy or Special Attack. **When Proxima completes an objective on one of her missions, she gains True Accuracy for 5 seconds, allowing her to ignore Auto Block and all Evade effects. **Whenever completing a mission, she gains a Prowess Buff, increasing Special Damage by 250% for 10 seconds. When the temporary Prowess Buff expires, Proxima receives her next mission and gains permanent Prowess, enhancing Special Damage by 200% for the rest of the fight. :: Developer Note: Yondu won’t be able to inflict his Bleed through Proxima Midnight’s Block! :: Developer Note: Great versus Yondu and Green Goblin! *'Blocking' **Opponent’s have 200% Offensive Ability Accuracy reduction when Proxima Midnight blocks an attack. Additionally, she can use the Parry Mastery against any basic attack, stunning opponents even if their attack is projectile based. :: Developer Note: Proxima Midnight is designed to be great in long fights, while having spikes of damage temporarily. When players get 4 Prowess and 4 Fury Buffs, her damage output will be one of the highest in the game, making her a really good option for Labyrinth of Legends. *'When Attacked' **If Proxima has more than 30 hits in her Combo Meter, she can activate a Safeguard Buff when attacked by a projectile, preventing her from losing more than 3% of her max Health from a single source for 4 seconds. Signature Ability Locked= *'Ultimate Mission' **See Text. |-|Unlocked= *'Ultimate Mission' **'Extinguish All Hope' **Reach 100 hits on the Combo Meter. When this mission is complete, she gains a Fury Buff for every mission completed at that time, each increasing her Attack Rating by 182-607 for the rest of the fight. **When completing this mission, Proxima Midnight activates a permanent True Accuracy passive effect. Special Attacks *'Special 1: '''Trapped Sun – Proxima Midnight strikes the opponent with the force of a trapped sun. **+2128 Attack Rating if the opponent has an active Regeneration Buff or Passive. **Inflicts Heal Block, preventing the target from recovering Health for 7 seconds. If Proxima has more than 50 hits in her Combo Meter, the duration of this Heal Block is doubled. *'Special 2: Multi-Arcing Strike – Proxima Midnight launches a lethal multi-arcing energy strike with her spear. **100% chance to Stun opponents for 2 seconds. *'Special 3: '''Black Light Brutality – Transforming her spear into a lance of multi-arcing energy, Proxima immobilizes the opponent with a blast of black light to the back, then exterminates them with a close-range strike. **100% chance to Stun opponents for 6 seconds. **100% chance to Armor Break, removing an enemy Armor Up and applying 2000 Armor Rating reduction for 6 seconds. :: ''Developer Note: Her Special 1 Attack is a great option against Champions that are constantly regenerating Health, like Green Goblin and Wolverine. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths 'Black Widow, Black Panther (Civil War) ' *Proxima Midnight reduces her opponent’s Ability Accuracy when she blocks an attack. This means players will be able to Parry Black Widow’s attacks and Black Panther (Civil War) won’t be able to Reflect her Parry Stun. 'Green Goblin, Yondu ' *Proxima Midnight is able to Parry any Basic Attacks, enabling her to Parry Yondu’s Arrow attacks. She also has a Safeguard Buff when her Combo Meter is above 30 hits and when an opponent uses a projectile attack, making her an excellent Champion when going against Green Goblin’s and Yondu’s Special Attacks. 'Wolverine, Green Goblin, Ultron ' *Proxima Midnight’s Special 1 Attack is very effective against opponents that are regenerating Health through their Buffs and Passive effects. A huge Attack Rating increase and a long Heal Block also allows her to be extremely effective in Alliance Wars against opponents that benefit from the Willpower Mastery. 'Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, M.O.D.O.K. ' *When using her spear, Proxima Midnight hardly misses an attack thanks to her True Strike effect when completing her objectives, enabling her to be a great counter to Champions that use Evade or Auto-Block Weaknesses 'Doctor Strange, Scarlet Witch ' *Proxima Midnight’s main source of damage are her permanent Prowess and Fury Buffs. Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch can easily nullify those Buffs, making her vulnerable to those Champions. 'Loki, Rogue ' *Those two Champions can potentially steal Proxima’s Prowess and Fury Buffs and use them in a devastating attack. Recommended Masteries '''Glass Cannon, Recoil *Glass Cannon and Recoil are Attack Rating bonuses, and this synergizes really well with the big Prowess bonuses Proxima Midnight is able to get when completing her missions. Petrify and Pacify *Proxima’s Special 2 and Special 3 Attack inflict very potent Stuns. Having Petrify and Pacify will reduce their Ability Accuracy while also reducing her opponent’s Health and Power gains. Enhanced Fury *Her Signature Ability, Ultimate Mission, provides very potent Fury bonuses. Enhanced Fury at max level will grant her a 8% stronger Fury effects. Trivia Forthcoming External links * References Navigation Category:Cosmic